


Summon

by The_Snowy_Assassin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Seriously if you haven't seen volume 3 do not read this, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snowy_Assassin/pseuds/The_Snowy_Assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that night she knew. She would Fly,<br/>or<br/>Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first thing I've written and posted in about five years. I just couldn't get this scene out of my head after I saw episode eleven and I couldn't stop wondering what Weiss was thinking. So...Yeah here it is.

Weiss was exhausted, the Grim had been pushed back with a great deal of effort but it provided no respite as the Atlas forces continued forward with unflinching mechanical resolve. Stealing her breath Weiss formed a Glyph in mid air to launch herself forward towards a Paladin, only to be blindsided by it's huge metal fist. She dimly heard Neptune call out her name as she rolled to her feet on autopilot, spinning away from the mech's follow up swing and placing her at Coco and Velvet's side for a moment's relief.  
Gasping for breath as she leaned on Myrtenaster, Weiss could only watch in horror as Coco ordered Velvet forward. "What are you doing?" Weiss cried throwing her arm out towards the shy Faunus as she steadily approached two Paladins with an almost alien confidence in her stride. "She's going to get hurt!" Seemingly unfazed by the angered words, Coco lowered her enormous Gatling gun as she glanced back at Weiss, "Just watch." she smirked as she turned her gaze back to her teammate. And Weiss...Could only stare in disbelief as a perfect, holographic copy of Crescent Rose graced the Faunus' outstretched hand. 

Velvet's thin form lacking a trademark cloak and near haunting silver eyes was all that separated her from Ruby's near perfect partnership with her scythe.

Something caught in Weiss's throat as a Myrtenaster clone appeared, a horrible vision of a giant suit of armor crashing it's fist down on a protective Dust shield overlay Velvet's textbook perfect forms.

A flash of burning gold and a joyous laugh rang through her ears as Ember Celica's see-through twins protected Velvet's hands from the unyielding metal.

The memory/sound of Blake's angered cries filled her ears as a shining blue ribbon brought the smaller Faunus around the Paladin's legs and brought it crashing down.

Coco's calm confidence and taunting words nearly drowned out by the roar of her gun's barrels danced before her senses as pure Dust pinged off an armored shell.

A mocking laugh and flash of mischief filled eyes overlay the girl, as light acrobatic movements more suited to a young man brought her temporary staff down on the Paladin's outstretched arm.

Nora's ringing, maniacal laughter and electricity fueled strength bringing Magnhild down on a Grim's head flashed lightning quick across Weiss's eyes.

And then, with the sharp sound of metal unfolding, Penny's wire-guided swords lanced through the air and cut through the Paladin's legs with an ease that defied all common sense.

But then, with a cry of pain and the dull sound of metal hitting flesh Velvet was flying back, weapon just out of reach. Landing with a grunt of pain she struggled to rise to her feet as the Paladin took one lumbering step after another towards the downed Faunus. Time slowed even as Coco cried out and raised her gun in an attempt to draw the Paladin's focus away from her downed teammate, fellow students adding their firepower in the fruitless attempt. But Weiss did not add her Dust to the assault, her wide ice blue eyes were locked on Velvet's sluggish figure and before she could even think she was moving.  
Glyphs forming beneath her feet with barely a thought, each one pushing her faster and faster away from safety and into the path of danger. Some quiet, logical part of her mind registered that all gun fire had stopped, that the Paladin was even then raising it's huge fist to crash down on the helpless girl. The whoosh of another Glyph forming had Weiss turning her frozen eyes to her back as a hauntingly familiar pattern begun to spin, slowly at first but rapidly gaining speed as Weiss's feet brought her to a stop in front of Velvet. Even as she raised Myrtenaster above her head in a paltry defense, Weiss knew what would happen. The Paladin's great weight would shatter her precious blade, shards embedding in her skin even as the sheer force behind the blow broke her already waning Aura. If the blow alone didn't kill her, it would surely crush her bones to dust even as shards of razor sharp metal cut deep furrows into pale delicate flesh.

Weiss closed her eyes, knowing her fate. 'But,' whispered that tiny part of her mind that sounded disturbingly like Ruby, 'Velvet will live.' And in what would be her final seconds in another life, Weiss remembered.

Her father's cold, uncaring gaze and sharp disapproving words flashed ice sharp through in her mind and rapidly faded.

Her sister's small but caring smile and encouraging words laced with quiet pride danced through her ears, lingering for a few rapid beats of her heart before they too faded back into memory.

Her teammates, laughing on their bunk-beds late into the night warmed her heart. Blake's quiet words and sharp yellow eyes from behind a book. Yang's shining hair lovingly brushed and loud carefree laughter. Ruby's delighted bright smile and her innocent, innocent silver eyes. But even as the memories faded, even as the Paladin's arm began it's deadly decent and death's gaze turned to her, something shifted.  
With a flash of light, a weight suddenly lifted and a warm spark of hope kindled deep in her heart ignited with a rush of pure Aura and the dull thud of metal on metal rang into the stillness.  
Weiss slowly cracked her eyes open the smallest of slivers, arms shaking with adrenalin even as awe overtook her. It was as if all breath had been stolen from her lungs as disbelieving eyes rose to gaze on the shining silver/blue sword that had halted the Paladin's assault as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Flinching away from the sudden movement as the arm wielding the sword deflected the mech's momentum down into the ground at Weiss's feet, the sword then swung up in a graceful ark that brought it crashing down through the center of the great machine's body, smoothly cutting it in half with a sharp sound that hurt her ears.  
As the knight's arm came to rest, protruding unfished from the Glyph behind her, Weiss could only stare in shock and disbelief at the evidence of her power. Proof that she was worthy of the Schnee name, proof that she was of the same blood as her beloved sister and proof that her father had been wrong.   
The bright flash of a camera's bulb shook Weiss from her thoughts and brought her attention to a smiling, camera brandishing Velvet. Her bright, grateful smile brought a twin to the heiress's face even as her waning energy finally gave out and the knight disappeared in a softer flash of light. The warm smiles faded though, as the ground shook beneath their feet and a another, more advanced model of Paladin sprinted into the courtyard.  
Fatigue slowing her movements even as she struggled into a defensive position along side her fellow students, Weiss could only agree with Sun's exacerbated cry of, " Oh you've got to be kidding me!"


End file.
